


Broken Wings

by peja



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: [Jack Harkness/John Hart]How high can you fly with broken wings?





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Summary: How high can you fly with broken wings?  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): Jack Harkness/John Hart [John Barrowman/James Marsters]  
Rating: FRT  
Prompt: How high can you fly with broken wings  
Warnings: angst  
Genre: slash  
Spoilers: Children Of Earth  
Series: no  
Series URL: n/a  
Previous stories [title & URL]: no  
Chapter number if WIP: n/a  
Previous chapters or series at: N/a  
Sand-box [open series]: (Y/N)  
Permission to archive to WWOMB: (Y/N)  
Acknowledgments/Notes:  
Disclaimer. does not belong to me. no money made in this  
Comm/List Written for: (opt) http://community.livejournal.com/cardiff_tales &  
http://community.livejournal.com/tw_wc (a Torchwood prompts comm)  
Author's websites: http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1  


* * *

Broken Wings

by Peja

 

John Hart was waiting for him when Jack Harkness teleported to the waiting transport cruiser. For once the blond man wasn't smirking. Wasn't bombarding the room with his supreme cockiness.

 

For once, his blue eyes were wide with concern.... "How are you , Jack?

 

"Flying high." Jack responded with his rehearsed grin. With anyone else, except Ianto, who had known him better than anyone alive...or dead....it would have worked. But....

 

Sensing the grief behind Jack's facade of unconcern, a grimace of disbelief ghosted over the blond's lips. "How high can you fly with broken wings? "

 

It was enough to push him over the edge he'd been teetering on. Tears welled in Jack's eyes. His body shook violently as he fought them back down. "Not high enough, apparently."

 

"Oh, Jack.." John sprang forward, catching Jack up in his strong embrace. "Oh, Jack. My Jack. It's all right now. I'm here. Lean on me. I won't let anything hurt you anymore."

 

Pretty words. Impossible words, but healing. Magic.

 

Jack Harkness relaxed into a slump, the practiced smile flickering before it faded into despair. "Can't hurt any more than it already does."

 

"Oh, Jack..." John repeated, his arms tightening in shared anguish.

 

Jack recognized the restrained love and, accepting that love, melted into John's arms, letting the other man take his weight.

 

'I...I killed Ianto, John. My grandson, too." Jack whispered. "Sacrificed him for the children of Earth. The look on my daughter's face. I see it every time I close my eyes. I sacrificed everything and all I got back for it was hatred."

 

"Is that all, Jack?" John asked softly. "Really?" He forced Jack to meet his uncondemning gaze. "Really?"

 

Jack gifted him with a watery smile. "I...I guess there were a few people who still cared about me. Gwen. Rhys." His head dropped forward to rest forehead to forehead. "You."

 

"Well, then, that's a start then." John purred, linking his arm with Jack's "Lets get you settled in. I put you in my quarters..."

 

Jack couldn't have suppressed the soft chuckle if he'd been paid. John would never change.

 

Thank God for that. The jolly sociopath was just what Jack needed to get his feet back under him.

 

end

 

 

there ya go. Just a short piece for a turn of phrase prompt.

Feedback would not go amiss.


End file.
